


he's fine, ok? just stop asking

by ceventy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysphoria, Eating Disorder, Fem Jack, GTA AU, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Suicidal Gavin, Temporary Character Death, Trans Jeremy, immortal au, not resolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceventy/pseuds/ceventy
Summary: Gavin is fine. Everyone is fine.(when you're immortal you have a long time to develop bad habits)





	1. conflict

Gavin’s obsession with dying isn’t a problem.

That’s what he tells them. He’s the youngest of them all but somehow he’s already lost count of the number of times he has respawned.

They all worry. Jack dedicates herself to the job of looking out for Gavin, hiding weapons and making sure he’s not left alone for long. She might have stopped eating again. Gavin tells her to look after herself because he’s fine, dammit, and Jack doesn’t have to babysit him. After all, no matter what he does, he still comes back.

Michael doesn’t like to talk about it. He carefully avoids the subject, throwing the two of them headfirst into crew work. Together, they go out and raize Los Santos to the ground, leaving little but rubble behind them. When Michael returns alone with sirens slipping through the door behind him, he locks himself away and doesn’t come out until after Gavin returns.

Geoff drinks again. The daytime haze returns, with empty scotch bottles making sizable piles in the recycling. Geoff and Gavin fight, their raised voices breaking the silence of the penthouse. Gavin leaves. Geoff stares over his city and waits for his Golden Boy to come home again.

The dark circles under Ryan’s eyes grow deeper as he clings to Gavin. He obeys without question and every now and then he struggles to find words. Maybe, he tells himself, if I can help him find whatever he’s looking for, we can go back to normal. He sometimes finds himself behind the weapon that turns Gavin to dust. He doesn’t think the others will forgive him.

Jeremy stops asking for help. He’s the newest to the crew, but one of the oldest among them. They’re all breaking under the weight of what Gavin’s doing to himself, so why should Jeremy make them worry more. His binder gets taken off less and less, the familiar ache building in his lungs. He tells himself to be stronger, better, not a burden. He starts taking on jobs by himself again.

Gavin sees what he’s doing to them, but he can’t find it in himself to stop. He can’t understand why they’re so worried for him. It’s not like he doesn’t just come straight back. He can’t understand why they would care.

During an argument with Geoff, Gavin sticks the barrel of his gaudy gold pistol in his mouth and pulls the trigger. He can’t remember why they were fighting. When he respawns, the penthouse is silent.

Jeremy is sitting against the door to Gavin’s bedroom, watching Gavin with the blank look he had worn for the centuries before he had met the crew. They’re all broken, he realises.

“I didn’t want to come back.”


	2. jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lovely jack.

“Gavin?”

Jack pushes open the door, balancing a tray of food in one shaking hand. Gavin is lying on his bed, staring out the glass windows over the city. He doesn’t respond to Jack’s presence until she sits next to him on the bed.

“If I was hungry I’d get food for myself,” he mumbles into his pillow.

Jack sighs, picking up a fork. “I know.” She starts to eat, forcing herself to fight past the hollow feeling in her gut. They sit in silence, only broken by the soft clink of metal against ceramic.

“How do you keep going?”

Jack sets down her fork, looking down at the man curled up next to her before replying. “Finding ways to fall in love with life again. Sometimes that’s not enough, but we don’t have the option to stop, Gav.” 

He looked up at her, dark roots showing through, the beginnings of a beard, and bags under his eyes. “I’m hurting you.” The way he states it, the bleak look in his eyes, makes Jack want to tell him that that’s not true but instead she nods slowly.

“You’re part of our family. It hurts to know you’re not ok.” She gathers him up in her arms, pulling him against her chest. “We love you anyway, you know. No matter how fucked up we end up, we’re always there for each other.”

Gavin lets his ear rest against Jack’s chest, the soft material of her jumper soft against his cheek as her sluggish heartbeat filled his head. He knows he doesn’t have to respond, that Jack knows that he appreciates this. It’s careful and it feels like it could shatter if he puts it into words, but Jack has always looked out for her family and he’s safe in her arms. A few dry sobs push past the weight pressing on his chest, and breathing comes a little easier.

They sit in comfortable silence until Gavin is breathing evenly and his heartbeat slows down. The penthouse is slowly filled with the noises of people coming home after odd jobs during the day, and for the first time since Jeremy sat at his door, staring through him, Gavin feels like he could face them.

 

 

Jack goes to close the door as she leaves, but Gavin cuts her off with a quiet “can you leave it open?”. She hides her smile as she leaves the door ajar behind her.

“Hope we’ll see you at dinner, Gav.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter for each resolution, maybe a seventh.


	3. michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are back for (non-alcoholic) bevs

“... Can we go somewhere?”

Gavin’s voice is so far from his usual bravado that Michael almost doesn’t hear him. He looks up, searching Gavin’s face, and it seems wrong that he looks the same as before all of this went wrong. He’s gelled his hair, his sunglasses rest on his head, and his Golden Boy getup is back.

“I’m not-”

“Just for coffee or something.” He looks pained. “I’m not going to... I won't. Fuck, I just miss you.”

Michael stares down at his hands. The slow anger that had been building dissipates. He’s never been good with people, and he knows he let Gavin take advantage of the fact he could never tell the other man no.

“We can do coffee.”

==

The coffee shop around the corner is open late, and pretty much empty. They sit next to each other in one of the booths and Michael is throwing his arms around as he tells his story.

“And-and then Ryan pushed m-me down the stairs!!” Michael says through gasps as he tries to finish his story through his laughter.

“W-what?!” Gavin’s laughter makes him double over, his forehead resting on the shaking table. “How did I miss that!”

The statement kills the uproarious laughter coming from both of them.

“Gav-”

“No, please don’t.” That pained look is back on his face. “I know.”

“I was really mad at you. I think Jeremy still is, a little bit.” Michael shrugged. “Why?”

Gavin takes a deep breath, running his hands over his face. “You all know so much about the world. I'm basically a child compared to you all, and- You have such little regard for your own lives! I've watched you all die so many ways and it just got to me.”

They sit silently for a moment. Neither of them know what to say.

Gavin’s voice sounds small when he finally breaks the hush that has fallen over them. “Geoff found me after I committed suicide. I never told him that was how I had died, I just made up some bullshit about being the victim of a hit-and-run, because I couldn’t ever tell the first person to stop and see _me_ that I had brought this on myself. What if the only reason I just respawn is punishment for that first death, Michael? And the fact that will see you die in a thousand different ways, the people I-”

Michael pulls him into a hug, his grip squeezing Gavin’s ribs almost painfully. Gavin struggles against it for a second, mumbling frantically, before slowly relaxing into Michael’s chest.

Michael runs a hand through Gavin’s hair. “We’ll find a way to be okay, Gav. We won’t let you keep hurting like this.”

 

Gavin and Michael fill the living room with laughter that is just shy of being how it used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like an hour and also i have a headcold so if anything doesn't read quite right that's why.  
> thank you for your comments and kudos <3
> 
> i will finish this. promise.


End file.
